The Sorcerer and The Mortal
by orangeous
Summary: Loki is now but another common mortal after being banished from Asgard. His feelings are complicated by a friend of the avengers, Kristyn, who has consequences to suffer from being with him. OC/Loki. Read and review! Rated T for language, violence and trauma in later chapters.
1. DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again

A/N: This is based on the song "DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again".  
It basically follows the story of Loki and his meeting of the girl, Kristyn

I do not own Avengers, other than my OC! Please review so that I can improve! Enjoy :)

* * *

"_**So we back in the club, with the bodies rockin' from side to side."**_

The rhythm of the song pulsed over and over as it shook the floor like a tremor. Her head pounded as she grabbed a chair to sit down and desperately groped the table for a glass of _anything__**, **_which contained no alcohol.

"Water, Stark, I need water," she muttered incomprehensibly, before she was interrupted by a voice, which she knew wasn't exactly what she'd say was, well, Tony.

It was then when she felt a warm cup pushed into her hands.

"It's water. I think you're looking for this, aren't you?"

She stared up groggily; hoping the face she was imagining would match the one she would see.

"_**Ain't I see you before? I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes"**_

She couldn't see him clearly, her vision was too hazy and blurred.

_Damn Tony Stark and his drinks…_ she cursed inwardly,_ Damned be him if I miss this chance to finally see a hot hunk. He even smells nice. Like… sweets._

But there was something about that blurry fuzz ball in front of her that scared her. Perhaps it was his eyes, the only two things she could see clearly.

He felt… intimidating. He had glossy emerald green eyes tinged with blue, which bored into her. They seemed to reflect a sort of melancholic brilliance, waiting to be freed.

"_**Swear I've seen you before, I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes"**_

It was all too familiar, like she'd seen him somewhere before. Was it the news? Maybe he was the weather forecaster. But then he'd be an ugly old man.

Then something stupid and completely random came over her, and she giggled idiotically, "Shiny… Very shiny… Heehee."

"_**If Erykah Badu can get naked, then baby I'm sure that you can."**_

Suddenly, adrenaline rushed over her body and she put my hands on what felt like his face and pulled him roughly towards her.

The blurry figure in front of her opened his eyes, wide. And by wide, she meant really, really, WIDE, like no one had ever dared to touch him in his whole life.

But then she couldn't take it anymore. She started squeaking in laughter.

"You... Your…. eyes look like… the…. the…SNOOKER BALLS!" the girl laughed and laughed and laughed peals of laughter between hiccups at her own "joke", and the stranger in front of him…

_Wait. Did he just smirk? _She thought

The girl then felt her body being propped up against the chair before hot breath began pouring down her neck. Then she heard the British accent once more.

"You are a very interesting and amusing mortal here in midgard….But you should be careful."

"You talk funny, what's a midgard? Is it your dog? Hehe." She hiccupped.

"You will know in time, perhaps someone will tell you one day. Amongst this mess of Avengers… I somehow hope I'll be able to pay you a visit again. Farewell Christyn. Don't misplace important things in the future."

"Christyn…? Who's that? Haha, Tony? Steve? Natasha? Hahaha…"

"_**Cuz baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again."**_

And just shortly after, her entire body was hoisted up, and she screamed.

"That's you, you idiot. Stop screaming! You're so damn heavy, I swear you were actually born a pig. I'm taking you home before Pepper kills me for asking you out. If I knew you couldn't hold out alcohol, I wouldn't even have brought you here to celebrate your birthday… Dammit."

_Now THAT, was Tony. _She thought to herself.

* * *

"MIDGARD… HE HAS A DOG NAMED MIDGARD, WOOF WOOF WOOF. GREEN BLING BLING, WHEEEEE!" Christyn screamed in Tony's arms, writhing around like a fish out of water, and trying to bite down on the genius-playboy, a.k.a Iron Man's shoulders, who was obviously having a hard time carrying her bridal-style and not looking much Avenger-ish at all.

Tony looked down at her, amazed by what came out of her mouth suddenly.

"Midgard? Green? Haha, that's just madness," he whispered before stopping for a second.

"….Loki?"

* * *

Midgard was most probably the last place he had hoped to end up in after all the events that transpired. But it was definitely better than being trapped in a prison cell up in Asgard.

But now he was diminished to nothing but a mere mortal, a useless mortal who would bleed, feel pain and maybe even face death.

_Curse the Avengers, especially you Thor. When I finally get back my strength, I'll… I'll…._

He halted in shock.

He had no idea what he wanted to do anymore. For the first time of his life, he had no plan, nothing. Loki's mind was blank and empty, and he felt nothing at all.

He ran his hands through his hair as he sat on the edge of a curb. It disgusted him to feel like this, it simply showed how weak he was, and he was just glad that there wasn't any one to see him in his state now- lost, miserably and lastly, pathetic.

But he felt lost, and begin to walk around aimlessly. He strolled the paths twisting and turning through various places he never had the time to see or enjoy in his entire life before.

_Midgard is quite a beautiful place actually… If anyone bothered to stop for a while and look, _Loki mused, before shaking his head roughly. _No… No… I mustn't let my emotions overwhelm me. I cannot allow myself to be soft. I am not like Thor- weak. I am not one to succumb to his emotions. No._

That was when he caught side of the annoying, irritating, pest, Tony Stark, his arms wrapped around a petite and lithe looking girl and entering a sleazy looking place with lights pulsating.

_Such an obscene thing to see, that unfaithful man, so weak, always falling prey to the temptations of mortal lavish- like… women, _Loki thought, his face scrunched up in loathe at his flirtatious nature. He hated men with many women constantly surrounding them.

Yet maybe it was because he had attachment issues. After all, he was never loved. Not by Odin, not by Thor, not by Frigga, not by his friends, and certainly not even by his own father- Laufey.

And he yearned to have love he could possess as his own.

But he was curious about why Tony Stark could find solace in having such vast quantities of women. Was he even capable of loving? Loki wanted to know, desperately, how he and that girl could be so happy together.

He went into the bar, and slowly pushed open the glass door, the music blasting directly into his face.

"_**So we back in the club, with the bodies rockin' from side to side."**_

A club… Is that what midgardians loved to go to? It didn't look appeasing at all, it was smelly and very sweaty, and not something that fit his taste. He grew up with the finest of the finest, and this "club" was definitely not one of it.

He scanned his surroundings slowly, before his eyes met those of the girl who was with the man in iron, moving her body wildly.

_Such uncouth behaviour. But perhaps I can use her against the Avengers, judging from her intimate relation with the Stark man, _thought Loki, smirking inwardly at his plan.

And his chance to get close to her presented itself to her on a platter when she staggered towards the table where he was sitting, dragging a chair and sitting down on it with her flat on the table.

_Under the influence of the stuff… _Loki watched in horror as the girl lolled down on the table limply. _Is she dead? Damn… Don't die yet… _

He was about to shake her awake when she started mumbling something about the metal man and water while pawing the table.

Loki grabbed hold of a passing man holding a tray. "Is there something called water here for this girl to drink?"

After a few minutes, a cup of warm water was dumped on the table. Loki pushed the cup into the hands of the girl, trying his best to maintain a fair distance between the girl and himself.

"It's water. I think you're looking for this, aren't you?" He asked, hoping she would respond, but she simply raised her head, smiling stupidly at him.

"_**Ain't I see you before? I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes"**_

Loki was slightly taken aback; no one had smiled at him in a very long time. She looked pretty… what was that word of affection Midgardians always used?

Ah yes… Adorable. She was rather adorable when she smiled. Cute in an ugly way, he loathed Midgardians for their weakness, but then again, this girl had something different. She looked so real, unlike the fake world he was brought up in, where even affections were false.

"Shiny… Very shiny… Heehee."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

_Those drinks definitely made this creature's behaviours and speech patterns very unpredictable, _Loki realized, _good for manipulation, maybe that's how Stark man controls this girl and the other hoard of girls he has_.

Loki made a mental note to buy many of the golden foamy drinks back to Asgard.

"_**If Erykah Badu can get naked, then baby I'm sure that you can."**_

But then the girl suddenly started laughing, shocking Loki even more when she grabbed his face and tugged it directly in front of hers. His heart began pumping wildly, and he looked around desperate to get away before the Stark man came back. It was embarrassing.

The skin under his face begin to grow hotter- a new feeling, he never knew a Frost Giant could feel heat.

He had tried so many ways to feel hot even before he knew he was a Frost Giant, some embarrassing ones including standing near a fire when he was young, his body quite… exposed.

_This girl is incredibly powerful, _thought Loki,_ She has the power to make me feel heat, something I had tried to do for so long but to no avail. She is not one to be trifled with._

He was deep in thought about this power she possessed, the power to make him feel different, before she began pointing to his eyes, laughing.

"What's wrong with my eyes…" began Loki, touching his face.

"You... Your…. eyes look like… the…. the…SNOOKER BALLS!" screamed the girl, her stomach already on the table, like she was about to use the table to crawl towards him.

"Snooker Balls?" He smirked, this girl talked funny.

He summoned his strength to pull her off the table and settle her on the chair properly, before laying his chin on her shoulder momentarily- he liked the feeling this girl gave him. It made him feel, hot, almost to the extent of feeling flustered, but slightly happy too. Maybe that was why the Stark Man liked going out with her.

"You are a very interesting and amusing mortal here in midgard….But you should be careful." Loki whispered to her, seeing all the men eyeing her bottom half. Something about him wanted to kick the men in the shin, but he simply stayed put. He wanted that feeling inside him to linger a little longer.

"You talk funny, what's a midgard? Is it your dog? Hehe." She asked, making funny sounds at the same time.

He absent-mindedly replied, "You will know in time, perhaps someone will tell you one day. Amongst this mess of Avengers… I somehow hope I'll be able to pay you a visit again."

He noticed a small pink pouch on the floor beside the girl. Picking it up and opening it, he found a card with a photo of the girl stating her name as Christyn. Inside was a few photos of her, and he took one before putting the pouch back on her lap.

_I'll just borrow it, I'll return it to you when I see you again. You could be a good bargaining chip, maybe. But you're a very powerful person, you make me weak, somehow. _

"Farewell Christyn. Don't misplace important things in the future."

"Christyn…? Who's that? Haha, Tony? Steve? Natasha? Hahaha…" he heard her mumble in her drink-induced sleep.

"_**Cuz baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again."**_

"Got us falling in love again…Love?" Loki muttered looking at the photo in between his index and middle finger before exiting the bar.


	2. You Mean Something To Me

A/N: Yippeee! I tried to do Chapter 2 today. Hope all of you enjoy it! Please drop a review too, so I can improve! But no flamming please!

I do not Avengers but I own my OCs!

* * *

**In Steve and Kristyn's Apartment.**

**3pm.  
**

"_Green… Snooker balls… Sweets…. British Accent… Hot…"_

Kristyn grasped her bolster desperately in an attempt to keep the memory from fading away, even if the memory was not much of a memory.

"Urgh…" She groaned, because now the only remnant of her wild night out with Tony was a pounding headache. But there was something about the man yesterday. His face was so smooth, and he was nice to her… His accent felt very classy too.

Not that there wasn't anyone who was nice to her, but he didn't take advantage of her or anything. She knew that at least 70% of the greasy and desperate population in the bar would do that.

But no… This couldn't be happening. She'd only known him for a couple of minutes… in a bar. She didn't even know him personally; Kristyn swore that by the end of yesterday, that man would've probably already forgotten her.

And who knows, maybe he was a weather forecaster. And an ugly one at that. So much for her high hopes!

She sat up on her bed, her eyes sticky with sleep, but there were so many things she wanted to know and find out about this intriguing character.

"Hey little girl, finally awake? Tony had a hard time dragging you up here last night, y'know. Don't drink so much next time…"

She immediately recognized the voice as Steve's.

"Don't call me a little girl, I'm not one anymore, I'm actually quite grown up, I can take care of myself and what I want to drink!" retaliated Kristyn.

She didn't mind that term actually, she knew the Captain meant it as an affectionate one, but today she just felt easily agitated.

Steve was a nice guy. She had shared the apartment with him for quite some time. He was the first friend she met when she shifted over, and it was through him that she knew and saw a bit of the other Avengers, like Thor, Natasha, Tony, Clint and Bruce.

Steve had also mentioned Fury a couple of times, but she never really knew much about him. She didn't really want to meet him either; she thought he sounded rather freaky.

But what Kristyn hated about Steve, was that he was usually right about things. But perhaps it was because he was older.

Then again, maybe everyone on Earth was probably younger than him. After all, he was a man from another time.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

Steve was staring out of her window and fiddling with his hands. _Maybe I made him angry? _Kristyn gulped, fearing the prospect of an angry Steve. She wanted to loosen the tension of the atmosphere.

"You know… I met someone at the bar yesterday."

"YOU WHAT? Did he touch you? Did you get hurt? Was he an old man? Or was he handsome? Probably you wouldn't mind if he was handsome, but then that's another story. But the point is DID HE TRY TO DO ANYTHING WITH YOU?"

Kristyn was used to his outbursts, he was nice, protective and all_. But at times like this, he needs a chill pill, _thought Kristyn.

"Well Steve, I don't know and don't remember how he looks like, how can I even remember what he did? I can't even picture his face properly. I mean maybe he COULD be an old man!"

Kristyn buried her face in the palms of her hands, rubbing them together, hoping the friction produced would bring some comfort to her. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to do a recap of an old man (there was a chance!) now.

Unfortunately, the heat produced reminded her of his breath- so warm and sweet.

She shuddered involuntarily. One would presume she would remain calm, but somehow she became jittery at the thought of this one man she didn't even know.

How did she even remember him in the first place?

The Captain, whose large body was looming over hers like a dark shadow, interrupted Kristyn's line of thoughts.

"Don't do that Cap, you'll scare me," she muttered, pushing him away forcibly with her palm.

Steve looked visibly hurt. "Well, I just wanted to tell you, once you meet someone, it stays in here." Steve motioned to the top of his skull, rapping it gently with his knuckles. "Even if you can't remember how they look. You just need a bit of time."

Kristyn smiled weakly. She didn't know how to respond because he was right and spot on.

"You wanna tell me what you remember about him?" offered Steve, sitting by her bedside.

"Well, he's okay… He looks normal, but I remember his eyes the most. They _glittered, _it felt like his whole world glittered when I looked into them. You know the Wizard of Oz and the Emerald City? Well yeah, I got the feeling," whispered Kristyn hoarsely.

Then she continued, "But… they looked so sad and scary. Like he wanted to cry and scream and rage or something. They were watery glittery. And I think I said some really stupid things after that, but I can't remember."

"And then?" prompted Steve.

Kristyn felt screwed up at that moment. _Inhale, exhale, you can crap something out for Cap. He'd believe you. _Kristyn thought.

"Why are you fidgeting Kris? Is there something wrong?"

Kristyn's eyes met Steve's and the wall she was building to shield herself from the horrible truth crumbled. She couldn't bear to lie.

"I…. I… I… THINK I TRIED TO KISS HIM." She blurted out, coughing and spluttering. She felt like a slut now, and her entire face was burning- with embarrassment.

Kristyn took the blanket and pulled it over her face. She was so ashamed; she wanted to hide from the world. She had never done anything like that before, giving herself up like a roasted pig in front of a man. She felt red like a roasted pig now too.

Steve gently put his hand on the blanket where he presumed Kristyn's head would be. "Hey… It's okay… I mean… Doing stuff like that… Uhm… Procreation is man's second nature isn't it?"

Kristyn could hear a hint of awkwardness his voice when he said that, and she burst out laughing, her blanket shivering wildly.

She was sure Steve could make a living as a psychologist. Maybe he'd cure his patients with his awkward "philosophies".

Suddenly, Kristyn sat up, her face solemn.

"No Steve, I do not want to procreate."

"Right," replied Steve, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "But then if you had the chance to meet, who knows, one day you might end up seeing him again! Look at the bright side."

Steve smiled lopsidedly.

But his words stopped her momentarily. She never actually considered that prospect before. She wasn't particularly interested or comfortable with meeting an old man, but she herself didn't even know how he looked like. Perhaps….?

"Midgard..?" she found the voice inside her head whispering to her. Kristyn's eyes turned to the computer beside her.

* * *

**At the train station. **

**4pm. **

Loki seemed to become a subject of scrutiny as he sat on the bench of a station. Everybody was exchanging glances as they walked past him, and he heard words such as "homeless fellow", "hobo".

But he was too exhausted to bother, and his legs felt limp and weak.

_Damned mortal forms… Midgardians are so weak_, he thought.

But he could not simply peel his thoughts away from the Midgardian named Kristyn. She was a special, unlike the stupid mortals that seemed to eye him evilly constantly.

He was having a rough time ignoring the people at the station because of his self-consciousness.

_Maybe if she was here, she could help, _thought Loki.

But maybe she only acted like that because of the Stark man's drinks. Loki deduced the whole world should probably consume Stark man drinks. Then the whole world would be a nicer place to live in.

Resting his head on his arms, Loki looked at the sky with half-lidded eyes. He was at the brink of dozing off when a voice boomed,

"Brother! I found you!"

A large hand shook his body roughly and Loki jolted awake.

"Who's your brother?!" snapped Loki, pushing the man's arm away, unhappy that his sleep was interrupted.

"Me?" the voice trumpeted back.

_Oh no… Please do not let it be who I think it is._ Begged Loki quietly. But he wasn't about to let go of a strong façade just yet.

"Thor." Hissed Loki.

"I've been trying to find you!" Thor looked genuinely happy, and Loki felt a bubble of hope inside him. But it was washed away by the hatred and jealousy he felt towards this true, Asgardian "brother" of his.

Irritated, Loki whispered coldly, "Find me? To mock me? You've finally got your wish. You've proven yourself. While this thorn in your flesh is now nothing but a mortal who can feel pain."

Loki inched closer to Thor's face.

"So you can just kill me now. You can do whatever you wish; you can get rid of me. After all, I will die in a matter of seconds. Then there'll be no one to compete with you for Father's approval ever again."

Loki lifted his head up defiantly, baring his neck at Thor.

"Go on, do it. Rid the world of the monster, the monster people tell their children at night, go on! DO IT, DO IT NOW!" yelled Loki, his eyes watering with tears of anger, rage, disappointment, sadness and what he hated the most- weakness.

"I cannot, you are my brother." Thor said, placing his hand. "Come back with me to S.H.I.E.L.D. I'll help you. I promise."

Loki instantly brushed Thor's arm away and took a step back.

"_Liar_," Loki whispered menacingly under his breath.

"You've fed me with enough lies. I'm not even your brother. You… You got everything I ever wanted. You have Father's pride, Mother's compassion, Jane's love. You have every single thing. Why can't you let me go, why?! TELL ME WHY."

The entire station was now focused on Loki and Thor, eyes fixed.

"Listen to me Loki… Stop."

But Loki continued relentlessly, "And what was my crime? I was born a FROST GIANT. Did I ask for it? I never did… I never did!"

For the first time in his entire life, Loki's knees gave way and he fell to the ground, his vision blurred, and he tasted something salty on the corner mouth.

In the midst of the hasty world, Loki finally realized what he was- a broken, love-crazy monster, which was… weak.

His hands gripped the floor tightly, and he whispered, "A monster. I am a monster!"

Then he looked up in distress, he was desperate. He was desperate to get away from the noisy crowd who was judging him, get away from Thor. He wanted so badly to get away from this wretched place that was slowly killing him inside.

His hands rummaged the floor.

_The photo. I need the photo. _

"Stop it, brother," implored Thor, trying to pull Loki up.

Loki snatched his arm away, continuing to scavenge the floor, scraping his own hands in the process.

"Kristyn… I need Kristyn… Kristyn…"

"Kristyn?" The name sounded familiar, Thor felt like he knew someone called Kristyn too.

Then suddenly, Loki's whole body fell limply on the ground, to Thor's horror.

Panicking, he raised Loki's head, trying to shake him awake.

But a reassuring hand was laid on his shoulder, and Thor looked up to see Darcy, Jane's co-worker, blowing the top of the tazer in her hand.

For some sick reason, Thor grinned.

"Tazered." They both said together simultaneously.


	3. Alive

_A/N: Hey all! Here's the third chapter! Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy with examinations and stuff so I didn't have much time to update. I'll try to update as much as possible from now on words! Thanks for the reviews and favourites! :) Really made my day! :)  
_

* * *

__**At S.H.I.E.L.D**

**10 a.m.****  
**

I woke up to a horrible metallic smell. The light was blindingly bright, and I raised my hand to shield my eyes from the intensity of the light. I stared at my arm, marveling at how unscathed I was- either they did a good job mending me, or Thor was merciful enough to let me go.

But to show mercy was a weakness- sentiments were weakness. And in this aspect, Thor was definitely so much weaker than I was. I scoffed softly. He had always been like this since young. Thor- arrogant and selfish, but he did try to be the big brother.

Perhaps he did try a bit too hard. I would always be the younger brother, the younger _adopted _brother. The younger adopted brother who would never be good enough for anyone forever.

Forever was a horrible word. I wheezed for a bit as I allowed a vice like grip to attack my stomach and flip it over- for the first time I realized all the doors were closed on me.

I was trapped in this curse to be an outcast and taboo for an eternity- forever. Just like how I was trapped here. I knew should probably start moving about, get a bit of life into the rigid lower half of my body, but all I could do was sit there, staring at the wall blankly. I could only sit and watch now that I had nothing.

"He's dangerous."

Now that was enough to get me to stand up despite the ache in my limbs. I pressed my ear against the cold metal door, listening intently. Deep down in some little cranny inside my brain, I felt smugness seep through the cracks of my mind- they were still afraid, so nothing much had changed.

A tight smile began to form on my lips.

"Well apparently not, look at how weak he is now. He probably has health issues too, he was so frail, he actually got knocked out by a tazer!"

I curse inwardly- how dare they underestimate me. If only I could get my hands on a scepter, they would be dead by now. But part of me knows that's going to be futile, and maybe even a joke. I probably couldn't even lift a scepter anymore.

"Are you sure it's the same guy?"

The doubt and uncertainty dominant his voice brings me to the realisation that I do have quite a big impact on the lives of midgardians. And somehow, quite perversely, I was bathing in the depths of that sadistic and somber satisfaction. I think for one second there, I actually inwardly _congratulated _myself on a job well done for traumatizing literally the entire world.

"Yeah, I'm definite, it's _him"_

Right, it's me inside someone who's not me.

_Nice play of words, Loki. _

Then the line of communication I had with the outside world went as dead as the silence that followed.

I walk back to the bed sluggishly, shrugging my stiffened shoulders uncomfortably. I needed to get out of here, and fast. If anyone on Midgard knew of the state I was in, the entire world would probably be after me in a second.

Just imagine how sensational it would be to the world: Loki, the God of Mischief, found dead on Earth. Except now, Loki has become a human, not a God.

But I couldn't allow that to happen. I like the word "alive" a bit too much. In fact I think I'm so obsessed with it, I'd do anything to cling onto that word.

I sat there thinking about how to stay alive for at least an hour or so. I felt pretty desperate, because I was actually thinking of getting that weapon the midgardian had shocked me with. But it wasn't a bad plan; I could use it on the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and escape.

Yet somehow relying on a midgardian weapon seemed kind of pathetic for a god like me. Even if I wasn't one for now, I still had my image to care about.

I creased forehead and rubbed my hand behind my neck, feeling for the small bruise the small, lethal weapon left behind. I pressed on it gently, until a jarring _KNOCK _caused me to jerk and my entire finger to press deep into the violated spot.

"The heck…" I muttered, rubbing my sore spot gently, eyeing the door with the most dangerous look I could give.

I hoisted myself up from the bed and stared. Thor Odinson was just an arm's length away from me, standing there in a very casual outfit, comprising of a red jacket and a pair of blue pants. So casual it took me by surprise. I usually saw him in his battle armour, not this.

_At least something refreshing for once, _I smirked.

And we did what we always do best. Silence.

Eyes locked in a silent combat, before someone finally initiates a conversation. And that person was Thor, as usual.

"How are you brother?" he asked, shifting ever so slightly. I found myself scrutinizing every part of Thor. He seemed to be rippling with muscle, his entire frame as sturdy as ever. His hair looked different, I had a feeling it got shorter, after all I was used to seeing him with long hair.

Something about him always irritated me- he was a charming man that was for sure. But it was his genuine concern for me that irritated and annoyed me the most. I wished he wouldn't care that much. It'd make my life hating him much easier for that matter. If he were cold towards me, I'd have a reason to hate him more.

It was only at this moment I felt like a childish, jealous, naïve kid. Constantly vying with the older brother for attention. A shiver electrifies me when I think of how close I was to destroying one realm because of this.

But I wasn't doing anything wrong.

Humans did crave subjugation.

They fought, clawed and spat at each other under the pretext of freedom. But they never realized they would always be fighting against each other for power. They would still, or ultimately, be under the control of a dominant figure. It didn't matter how much they fought. In the end, they would always kneel to the strongest. Always.

I reflect upon the stupidity of mankind, upon how they go against each other constantly only to receive the same outcome- to be ruled over.

"It would be less awkward if you could reply me, brother." Urged Thor.

I opened my mouth to say something sarcastic, but my tongue was frozen. Maybe I really had nothing to say to him, which was quite sad, truthfully.

I watch intently as I see Thor draw out a small photograph from his pocket. It takes a few seconds for the face on the photo to sink into my memory and link up with a similar one. Then I wave of relief at seeing her hits me almost instantly that I surprise myself.

"How did you know her?" asked Thor.

"I met a girl at a place called a bar."

"Go on," probed Thor, his face brightening up as I opened up to him more.

I chewed my bottom lip, contemplating what I should say.

"I met a girl, very interesting girl."

Yes, she was interesting. She had jet black eyes and dainty eyelashes. But to be truthful, she didn't seem very outstanding or flattering. Her face was reddened a lot from a drink too much, and she was loud, not gentle or demure. Maybe a bit too loud and annoying. But she made me feel warm, like she had some sort of special power of sorts.

But I was a human now, a warm blooded creature, so I brushed that thought away.

"Do you want to see her?"

My face must have expressed some sort of shocked feature, because Thor answers it almost instantly, "I'm serious."

Probability knocks at the depths of my brain.

She would be the key to this prison. She was the new meaning to the word "alive".

I need her to escape.


	4. Him

**A/N: Chapter 4 is up! Thank you to my lovely beta, wordonawing, for taking the time out to help me beta-read this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! :)  
**

**At S.H.I.E.L.D **

**3pm **

It seemed completely nonsensical that I was sitting, not to mention _awkwardly,_ with the Avengers, who were staring at me intently. And the sad thing was that I had no idea at all why they called me here. Did they need my help? Not in a million years. I wasn't even skilled or anything.

_Please, at least break the silence, _I pleaded through my eyes, directing them towards Tony, who coughed and shifted his gaze towards Thor, who seemed to be just as uncomfortable in the room as I was.

"Well? We don't have all day."

Surprisingly enough, Bruce was the first to speak. I quietly thanked him in my head for pulling us out from that abyss of tension.

"Uh…. Could I borrow Kristyn? I think my brother could use some interaction."

His brother? Loki, the god of mischief, who almost destroyed the entire world with his crazed army of minions? Me? Meet him?

"No!"

My body reacted quicker than my brain. And in less than two seconds, my entire body is out of my seat, and my palms placed obstinately on the table. That was the most insane idea I've ever heard of, and if anyone were to violently object, that person would obviously be me.

Thor might as well have asked me to sign my death warrant there and then, if he wasn't sending me to my death, then what was he trying to do anyway?

"You heard her Thor, can't force her to do anything." Clint seconded, "He's dangerous and probably maniacal too. You do remember what he did just a year ago, don't you?"

"80 people in two days." Natasha reminded, grinning wickedly.

"He's harmless now." Thor retorted, "and please, have some respect for my brother. Even if you dislike him."

Listening to Thor only made me more infuriated. How could he be so naïve? Harmless? We're talking about a demigod who went on a massacre rampage and tried to annihilate the entire human race because of some sick cause. What was it again? Freedom? It didn't even make sense, since he was giving some speech about humans loving subjugation. The two didn't even match.

"Harmless?" I hollered angrily, "He caused such massive destruction and here you are telling people to respect him. In what way does he deserve any speck of respect from anyone? Just because he's your brother? He's a… murderer, Thor! A murderer!"

The brief glint of sadness in Thor's eyes tells me I've gone to far. I stop momentarily, the room filled only with the sound of my heavy breaths.

_Okay Kristyn, calm yourself down. Be nice, be nice. Think nice thoughts, _I thought to myself.

I'd had enough of this madness for the day. My throat was tight and dry from all the yelling, and I just wanted to sit down and relax.

As I turn around to leave the room, I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. I whip around, finding myself face to face with Thor, his face so hard that I felt a pang of guilt for being so insensitive. But there was no time to be compassionate now; I didn't want to have anything to do with them for today. Enough was enough.

"Please," Thor said, "Loki's been punished enough by Father already. Stripped of his powers, he has nothing left. And you might just be able to help him get back on the right track." It was at this moment I realise what Thor means by "harmless". Loki was only human now. But that didn't necessarily mean he was incapable of replicating the atrocities he committed. Yet I felt obligated to do something about it, or at least try to talk to him.

I shrug his hand off my shoulder before nodding my head.

"Alright, I'll help you. But you have to ensure he's not going to go berserk on me."

My words seem to have an instant brightening on Thor, because he was grinning widely now.

"I will. I definitely will. Thank you, Kristyn."

I smiled at Thor, but an uncertainty starts to build within me when my eyes meet the faces of the other Avengers. The dubious looks pasted on their faces only echo Clint's words:_ "He's dangerous and probably maniacal too. You do remember what he did just a year ago, don't you?"_

* * *

I trudge down the hallway with Thor.

The hallway reeks of antiseptic and alcohol, and its pristine walls make me feel uneasy, like I'm trapped within an asylum with nowhere to go. I wonder if Loki feels trapped here too.

The uncertainty bubbling within me with every step shoots up to the extreme when Thor unlocks the metal door - Loki definitely did not seem harmless to me, especially when the area is heavily guarded by at least a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

As Thor led me into the room, I was completely unprepared for what stood in front of me.

_He _stood barely a metre away from me.

"Kristyn?"

The green eyes, the voice, the accent, it was all unmistakable.


End file.
